


Turning the Tables

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Breastfeeding, Burps, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Issues, Force-Feeding, Gay Sex, Hiccups, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loki Feels, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Loki, Pregnant Sex, Stuffing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's still insecure about his new fuller figure and Tom shows him just how much he loves him.  Then, while shopping for new clothes together, Loki gets a chance to show his mortal what it's like to be in his position.  Later, Loki drops a bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chaptered work. Now that I've gotten my footing writing the kink and established a solid, loving relationship between Tom & Loki, they're talking to me more than ever. This story immediately follows Blue Jeans. Not necessary to read first.  
> Feedback is welcome. Hate is not.

Loki awoke still wrapped in Tom's arms and vaguely felt the human rubbing his sore belly, still swollen from the previous night's binge. Loki put his hand over Tom's and cooed happily, wiggling his ass further into the mortal's groin, smiling as he felt his erection twitch. "Fuck, Loki, if you don't knock it off I'm gonna have to drill you right now,"  
"Why don't you?" Loki questioned, rolling over to meet Tom's gaze. "Don't you love me anymore?" he asked, voice small and childlike.  
Tom's heart dropped and tears stung his eyes. "Lo," he said, affectionately stroking his cheek. Loki, feeling more vulnerable and insecure than he had in his entire life, leaned into Tom's touch like a flower seeking the sun's warmth and felt tears flowing down his cheeks. "Tell me. Please tell me what's got you so upset,"  
"Why don't you ever wanna fuck me? Is it because I'm too fat?"  
"No," Tom said firmly, kissing the tears away. "Every time I want to, honestly, you always tell me you're feeling too full or bloated to do anything. Do you have any idea how many nights I've had to rub one out after you've fallen asleep?"  
"Really?" Loki pouted, though a smiled played at the corners of his mouth.  
"Really. How could I not want you?"  
"Prove it, then. Fuck me,"  
"With pleasure, but on one condition,"  
"Oh," Loki said softly, lowering his head and bracing himself for rejection.  
Tom placed a thumb under the god's chin, gently stroking the roll of fat that made up his double chin. Loki purred contentedly as Tom dropped the bomb: "I'm taking you from behind, next to the mirror, and you're going to watch. You're going to see how goddam sexy you are," he growled in the god's ear. Loki squealed with delight as Tom commanded, "Palms. Flat against the headboard. Now," The Midgardian grabbed the lube and coated his fingers and cock before testing Loki's hole. "Mmm. So tight," he breathed as he inserted first one, then two long, slender digits into the god's anus.  
"Please Tom!" Loki gasped urgently.  
Tom wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, pressing his fingers into Loki's round stomach before thrusting into him. "Look at yourself," he hissed in the god's ear. Loki knew it wasn't a question and he complied obediently. His gut jiggled with each thrust as Tom grabbed fistfuls of belly, pinching his love handles, caressing his stretch marks, and massaging his swollen middle. Tom sunk his hands down hard into the soft flesh of Loki's tummy, causing the god to arch his back and spurt cum all over the vast expanse of his stomach as Tom shuddered his own release, gently nipping the god's shoulder. He reached down and rubbed the hot fluid into Loki's creamy skin.  
"Maybe Jotun semen is good for stretch marks," Loki quipped.  
"I'll make sure to test that theory," Tom replied, kneading some of it into Loki's hips. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing along Loki's jawline and down his neck.  
"Thank _you_ ," Loki sighed.  
"For what?"  
"Making me feel desirable again. I've been feeling so fat for so long and the fatter I felt, the more I'd eat, which only made me fatter. I think you Midgardians call it a vicious cycle," he replied.  
"Yes," Tom confirmed. "Now come on, let's grab a shower. I believe I promised to take you shopping. My schedule is open for a couple months before my next project, so I'm all yours. And you're all mine. And I intend to spoil you rotten," he promised, giving Loki's belly one final rub before heading to the bathroom.


	2. Turning the Tables - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes Loki shopping for the first time at a Midgardian mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff and a bit of plot advancement. Loki's a little shit.

"What's a mall?" Loki asked as he and Tom rode the underground to their destination.  
"A mall is a building where you can buy lots of different stuff," he explained.  
"Like weapons and ships?" Loki said excitedly, eyes lighting up.  
"Not exactly. More like jewelry and clothes,"  
"Oh. Boring!" Loki pouted.  
"You want new clothes, right?" Tom confirmed, glancing at the god. He was wearing a pair of Tom's sweatpants-straining at the seams-and his The Mighty Thor T-shirt which was riding up over Loki's protruding tummy, affording the creamy flesh a peek at the sun.  
Loki suddenly felt very uncomfortable and tried to tug the shirt down over his belly, squirming out of Tom's reach with a whine. The shirt refused to stay down and Tom scooted next to him, placing a warm hand on the soft flesh of his bulging midsection. Loki sighed happily as Tom slowly massaged his belly in concentric circles, occasionally dropping down to lay a kiss to his belly button. They rode the rest of the distance this way, Loki basking in the feeling of warmth Tom's attention was giving him.

Tom led Loki to the store, surprised when the god turned to face him with narrowed eyes. "'Big & Tall'? You think I'm big," he sulked, hurt flashing in his eyes.  
"Love, it's just a name. Albeit a cruel name, but just a name nonetheless,"  
"I'm hungry," Loki said flatly, rubbing his belly.  
"Honey, you're not hungry, you're just upset,"  
"I'm _hungry_ , Thomas!" Loki insisted.  
"Fine. I'll take you to the food court after we get you some clothes," he said firmly, taking Loki's hand and leading the way.

The shopping had gone better than Tom had anticipated. They actually had stylish shirts, jeans, and sweaters that were attractive and, more importantly, actually fit properly. As promised, Tom took Loki to the food court and bought him whatever he wanted, having felt awful for making him feel insecure, no matter how small his part in the matter.  
He watched as Loki gorged himself on everything and anything, his belly swelling underneath his new T-shirt. "Careful, love. They don't come any bigger than that,"  
Loki burped in reply and kept eating. "Still hungry," he said through a mouthful of pretzel, craning his neck to see the variety of restaurants, hoping to settle on one for his next meal.  
Tom scooted next to the trickster and began rubbing his distended gut, which was growing more engorged by the minute. "If you're not too bloated when we get home," he whispered, "I'll fuck you from behind again while I rub your belly,"  
Loki's eyes widened as he shoved the last of the soft pretzel into his mouth, heaved hinself to a standing position, and hurried home, leading Tom by the hand.


	3. Turning the Tables - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's getting a little tired of Loki's shit but Loki doesn't think Tom understands what he's going through; being a good boyfriend, Tom asks Loki to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, they make me happy. :)

After having gone balls-deep on his god for the second time that day, Tom lay exhausted, stroking the curve of Loki's belly.  
Loki, for his part, was a sweaty, panting, bloated, hiccuping, burping mess, interrupting Tom's attempt to sleep. Tom sighed heavily, involuntarily, in annoyance.  
"I'm _sorry_ , but I'm _full_!" Loki whined.  
"You're always full," Tom shot back.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means whatever the fuck you think it means, Loki," he said angrily. "Look, I cater to you, spoil you, dote on you. I get it, you're insecure because you've gotten so heavy, but guess whose fault that is? Here's a hint: he's in the room, and it's not me,"  
It was Loki's turn to get indignant. He huffed and struggled to get off the bed, weighted down by his heavy stomach. He finally managed and turned to face Tom. "Me?" he shrieked. "It wasn't my fault! I was lonely! I felt empty and eating filled me up!"  
"So you tried to replace me with Ben  & Jerry?" Tom mocked cruelly.  
Loki tried to swing at him from across the bed but, still unused to his ever-changing center of gravity, was thrown off balance and fell forward onto the bed landing squarely on his tender abdomen. He squirmed and wriggled back and forth like a turtle on its back and Tom couldn't help but laugh. "Owwww!" Loki wailed, truly in agony.  
Tom quickly rushed to his side and helped him up, trying to rub his sore tummy. Loki swatted his hand away as he started to cry and clutched at his gut. "I'm sorry, Lo," Tom said quietly. "That was horrible of me to do. Are you alright?"  
Loki hiccuped painfully, cradling his distended middle. "Help me,"  
"Help you?"  
"I'm sleeping on the pullout tonight," he announced, waddling towards the stairs.  
"Lo. Lo, wait!" Tom called. He caught up with the god just as he was about to descend the stairs and put his hand in the small of Loki's back, gently guiding him and helping him keep his balance.  
Once he plopped himself down on the sleeper sofa, still cradling his stomach, he said, voice barely a whisper, "You just don't understand,"  
"What don't I understand, Lo?"  
"What it feels like. When I'm like this, all bloated and full, I feel awful. Physically and emotionally. I'm so much more sensitive than normal, again, both physically and emotionally. It's horrible. And when you say or do something that can be construed in any way as negative either about or towards me, my confidence just goes down the tubes," he finished dully.  
"Feed me," Tom said.  
"What?" Loki replied, confused.  
"I want to know how you feel when you're, as you say, all bloated and full,"  
"I'm too tired, Thomas,"  
"Then tomorrow," Tom said, nodding.  
"You'd really be willing to put yourself through this just to understand me better?"  
"Of course. Loki, I'd do anything for you," he said, kissing him tentatively.  
Loki pulled him close. "Just hold me. Don't leave me alone down here tonight,"  
Tom smiled at him. So childlike; so dependent on him. "I won't leave your side," he swore, spooning him and draping his hand on its rightful place across Loki's full belly. "I promise," And he didn't.


	4. Turning the Tables - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intent on holding Tom to his promise of putting himself in Loki's plus-sized sweatpants, the god procures a smorgasbord of food for his mortal and, if he resists, won't hesitate to resort to force-feeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, if you still are. I hope you're liking it so far! :)

Loki awoke before Tom the next morning and padded to the kitchen but this time, it wasn't for himself. He wasn't even hungry for a change, nor was he uncomfortably bloated. He was pleasantly full, his belly heavy and warm, and just right. He was thankful for that since the food he was preparing was all going to end up in Thomas' belly. Loki's energy had decreased exponentially with the increase of his waistline and, thus, so had his ability to do magic. Even the simplest of spells had resulted in his need to take a nap several hours in length. As a result, conjuring the food was out of the question. Tom had asked about a gorge simply being spelled to him, but Loki knew too well from experience that the stomach walls needed time to expand and stretch to minimize discomfort. That left cooking duties to Loki. He pored over his collection of cookbooks, trying to decide what to make, and set about starting the desserts, soup, and red beans and rice. He jumped when Tom slipped his arms around his waist and gave Loki's rounded stomach a loving caress. "How's my butterball this morning?" he asked affectionately, nibbling on the god's softened jaw and sucking on the bit of fat where his double chin began.  
"Good," Loki sighed, arching his back as he leaned into the Midgardian.  
"Whatcha got cookin'?" Tom sang softly, causing Loki to break into a huge grin.  
"Funny you should say that. Since we departed Louisiana so quickly and you didn't get to partake in the wonderful Cajun and Creole fare, I've decided to make it up to you,"  
"Yea, that diet regimen sucked. Of all the places to have to be rail thin!" Tom lamented.  
"Why didn't we stay on a bit longer?" Loki asked, chopping veggies for a gumbo recipe he'd picked up during their stay.  
"I wanted to, but you seemed really uncomfortable; you were always sweating. It was so hot down there and you'd gotten so heav-" Tom cut himself off, but knew he'd said too much.  
"You can say it. I'd gotten so heavy. You're right. Heat is the fat person's natural enemy. Especially if that fat person is a frost giant," he smiled wryly.  
"I'm sorry, Lo, I didn't mean anything by it," Tom said apologetically, pinching the god's love handles. "You know I adore you like this, right?"  
"I know," Loki squealed, delighted at the pressure on his rolls of fat. "It doesn't bother me anymore, either. That's why I don't consciously set out to stuff myself anymore. It's just a bad habit, I guess," he pondered thoughtfully, then changed the subject. "You must really love me if you were willing to forgo that cuisine for the sake of my comfort,"  
"I do. You know that, too," Tom smiled, but still unsure.  
He turned to face the mortal after he removed the meat from the pot and looked Tom square in the eye. "I do," Loki set begniets and cafe au lait out for Tom to start on as he worked on the more complex dishes. Once he had the roux going, the human had finished the sweet, pillowy dough and Loki replaced the empty plate with the huge muffaletta sandwich he'd put together while the gumbo meat browned, giggling as Tom's eyes widened. "Well, go on, eat; it's delicious. It's basically an Italian sub with olive salad," Loki explained enthusiastically. As Tom munched on the sandwich, Loki put out turtle soup and a loaf of French bread, the pot of red beans and rice, and a roast beef po boy. "The gumbo will be done in a couple of hours, then we can move on to dessert," Loki informed him as he took a seat across from him at the table. Tom was staring at the last bite of muffaletta like he wanted to kill it rather than eat it. "Come on, just one more bite," Loki encouraged, smiling gleefully as Tom popped it in his mouth and swallowed. "How're you feeling?"  
Tom closed his eyes, letting his head fall back, and burped long and hard, resting his hand on his engorged belly. He cautiously probed his swollen middle looking for the telltale soft spots he'd learned from tending to Loki during his binges were gas bubbles. Locating one, he dug his fist in as hard as he could, letting out another huge belch. He sighed, the relief being almost immediate and complete. "Better now," he smiled weakly as he cleared the table of the new spread of food. He hiccuped, causing his belly to jiggle, his shirt creeping up so it just covered his pectorals.  
"Come on, porky, let's get you out of that shirt," he teased, tugging the fabric over Tom's head as he weakly tried to wiggle his torso to shimmy out of the tight garment. "Would you like to take a nap? I could cast a small spell that would allow the food to settle as you slept," Loki offered helpfully.  
"Won't you get tired?" Tom asked, concerned.  
"Yes, but the gumbo has another two hours to cook and I could lay down with you,"  
"You've got yourself a deal," Tom agreed, heaving himself from the chair with a grunt. "Oof!" he exclaimed, arching his back and looking down at his distended belly. Being so thin, he could clearly see the outline of the engorged organ stretching inside his abdomen. He found it difficult to breathe and hugged the bulge, rubbing it to try and relieve the throbbing ache that had settled in. He imagined he could hear the protesting organ berating him for inflicting such abuse. He noticed he couldn't see his toes and his center of gravity was thrown off drastically. He squirmed as he noticed a burning sensation spreading over the center of his swollen middle. Sensing this, Loki came to him and hooked a thumb in the elastic of his boxer briefs, tugging it down under his human's protruding midsection. "Thank you," he said gratefully, massaging over the red line that had been dug into his flesh. He allowed Loki to lead him to the sleeper sofa and they slept with their warm, full bellies touching until the timer went off.

Tom stood up and stretched, sticking his belly out and poking it gently. It no longer ached, so that was a good sign. He waddled-was he really waddling?!-to the kitchen and sat down at the table again finding, to his surprise, that his belly pushed his legs apart. He hefted it, surprised at its tremendous weight, and it fell heavily back to his thighs. He squealed when it began to ache again and spread his legs, affording his gut more breathing room. He groaned with relief as the ache slowly subsided. The relief was short-lived, though, when Loki placed a pot of gumbo in front of him, complete with rice. "Did you sleep well?" he asked soothingly as Tom dug in to the thick, heavenly smelling stew. Finishing it was much more difficult than he could have ever imagined. He reached down to hug his bulging middle and found it was too bloated for him to do so. He settled for splaying both of his large hands on either side of his swollen belly and rubbing vigorously up and down, desperately seeking relief from the tremendous pressure that had built up inside him.  
"Dessert!" Loki announced happily, placing a pecan pie and bread pudding on the table.  
"No," Tom moaned, feeling he'd explode if he ate another bite. "I'm so full. Please, Loki!" he panted. "I feel like I'm going to burst open if I eat another bite, let alone an entire pie plus bread pudding,"  
"No?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I've been where you are right now? So full you feel like you'll die if you eat anymore, but you do anyway because at least that way, the pain will stop? So bloated you feel like a snake who's just eaten a creature 100 times its size and àll you want to do is lay in the sun and digest your meal? Open up, Thomas," Tom shook his head and clamped his mouth shut. Loki hissed in his ear, "So be it. I warned you I wouldn't be shy about force-feeding you if necessary," and held Tom's nose closed, shoving a piece of pie in when he opened his mouth to gulp air. He rubbed Tom's throat with one hand while holding his mouth shut with the other. Loki force-fed Tom the remainder of the pie in the same manner. He gave Tom a triumphant grin once he'd finished. "Good boy," he purred.  
"*hic* Asshole *burp*,"  
"Now you've done it, darling. You've gone and given yourself the hiccups," Tom clutched his seizing belly and groaned in agony. Loki put one hand in the small of the human's back and warned, "This may hurt at first, but I promise, sustained hiccups with a belly as full as yours hurt far worse," With that, he dug his fist deep into the top of Tom's swollen middle just under his sternum. Tom squirmed trying to free himself from the pressure Loki was inflicting and let out an enormous burp. "Be still," Loki cautioned. Tom complied, and the hiccups ceased. "Better?"  
"Slightly," Tom conceded.  
"Good. Now...will you eat this bread pudding willingly or shall I continue force-feeding you?"  
"Just feed me. Nicely,"  
Loki fed Tom the last dessert which he took placidly. When the last morsel was gone, Tom slumped in his chair as Loki rubbed his hot, round belly. As he massaged his human, he could feel how full he was. Tom's breathing was very labored and his belly button had popped out. "Let's get you to the couch," Loki said, concerned.  
"No," Tom said weakly.  
"Trust me, you'll feel better,"  
"No. Rub my belly until I feel better. God, I feel so *burp* bloated. I'm so full,"  
Loki gently whispered, "Now you know how I feel,"  
Tom smiled weakly. "Help me up and put me to bed," he said.  
"Of course,"  
Tom held his arms out and Loki pulled him out of the chair and followed behind as he waddled to the couch and this time, it was Loki who spooned Tom, rubbing his full belly as sleep took him.


	5. Turning the Tables - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been smooth sailing for Tom and his chubster god since Loki stuffed him but as Tom prepares to leave for shooting on his next project, Loki makes a life-changing announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new kink. I've never done it before and hope you like it. Feedback welcome. Please be gentle. :)

"I'm so proud of you," Tom said as he packed his bag.  
"Why?" asked Loki.  
"Well, I'm leaving next week and you haven't stuffed yourself in almost three months. Honestly, I was really starting to worry about you. You were so unhappy," he sighed, voice catching, stroking Loki's fat tummy.  
Loki arched his back into Tom's touch and purred. "I had to stop. Who'd be there to rub my belly when I got too full to do it myself? If I didn't, it would've been inevitable that you'd have come home to find me panting on the kitchen floor, too bloated to move," he quipped, trying to lighten the mood.  
It worked, and Tom laughed. "Very true," he said, blowing a raspberry deep into Loki's belly, making the god dissolve into a fit of giggles. "God, after having gone through that myself, I can't even imagine the discomfort. My gut was sore for a week, and bloated for two. And speaking of guts, come on, I'm taking you to dinner,"

They went to their favorite Chinese buffet and Tom noticed, with great trepidation, that Loki was falling back into dangerous territory. When the god returned with his sixth plate, belly beginning to poke out from the bottom of his t-shirt, Tom decided to confront him. "Lo," he said, placing his hand on the Asgardian's. "Are you sure you're OK with me leaving?"  
"*hic* Poshutive," he replied through a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken.  
"Then why are you overeating again?" he asked gently.  
"M'not overeating, m'hungry," Loki answered.  
Tom looked at him pointedly and scooted to Loki's side of the booth, stroking his distended stomach. "This doesn't hurt?" he whispered, pressing down on the swell as hard as he could.  
Loki let out a long, loud burp and continued eating. "Nope. But thanks for making more room," he grinned shamelessly.  
Loki continued eating until they were asked by management to leave the restaurant, happily waddling out after Tom, who was fuming at Loki's stubbornness.

Loki contined his binge when they got home, literally eating everything in the house.  
"Are you done yet?" Tom asked in irritation, glaring at Loki's mountainous tummy.  
"I have to be," Loki shrugged. "There's no more food left. But I'm still hungry," he pouted.  
"How is that even possible?" Tom asked, astonished, his fingers smoothing the taut, hot flesh of Loki's impossibly packed belly.  
"I dunno. I haven't been this hungry or eaten this much since I was pregnant with Sleipnir,"  
Tom laughed. "Maybe you're pregnant again," he joked.  
"Yea. Maybe," Loki replied, thoughtfully rubbing his warm, full belly.

Tom noticed over the week leading up to his departure that Loki had far less energy than he used to, even since he'd gotten heavy. "Are you feeling alright, Lo?" he asked, concern furrowing his brow and clouding his blue eyes.  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"You've been sleeping a lot lately and that's not like you,"  
"Well, I have been eating a lot more lately, too," he admitted with a sheepish grin.  
"I know," Tom sighed. "Are you sure you're OK?"  
"Sit down, Thomas," Loki said silkily.  
"Wha-why?" he stammered nervously.  
"I have something to tell you,"  
"Just say it,"  
"The reason I've been so tired this past week is because I've been doing magic," Loki confessed.  
"Why? For what?" Tom asked, confused.  
"I had to know-" he trailed off.  
"I've been so hungry lately, truly hungry. I had to know if I...if I was-"  
"If you were _what_ , Loki?"  
"Pregnant,"  
Tom's breath hitched. "And...are you?" he asked breathlessly.  
"Yes,"


	6. Turning the Tables - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's totally preggers and Tom's kinda pissed. He goes away on a shoot leaving the god to wonder if they have a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Yea. Sorry.

"You're fucking kidding me," Tom deadpanned.  
"No," Loki whispered, lowering his eyes and lacing his hands across his belly.  
"Bullshit,"  
Loki shook his head mutely. "Thomas, I'm not. I didn't even know I could be impregnated in my male form,"  
"I don't believe you. How could you not know?"  
Loki's eyes filled with tears, but he didn't look up. "I had no one to explain to me the ways of the Jotun," he said thickly. "Even if Odin had known, he would've withheld the information from me, deeming it unimportant,"  
"I don't fucking believe this," Tom said, frustrated, running his hands through his hair.  
"Don't you want a baby?" Loki asked.  
"No,"  
"Oh," said Loki, voice breaking as he hugged his swollen middle, as if he were trying to comfort the life growing inside him.  
"Not like this," Tom clarified. "I mean, how do you think this makes me feel? I'm leaving for three months tomorrow and you drop this shit on me now?"  
"Forgive me," Loki said quietly, tears silently sliding down his full cheeks. "I told you as soon as I was sure," Tom grabbed his keys, shaking his head. "Where are you going?"  
"Out!" the mortal shouted, slamming the door behind him as Loki went into the kitchen and began binging. It took him two hours to eat literally everything in the house, the second time in a week he'd accomplished that feat. He left the mess and waddled back to the living room, hiccuping and burping, collapsing to the couch, cradling his bloated belly, and cried himself to sleep.

Tom came home a few hours later, drunk, after bar close. He saw Loki's sleeping form on the couch but let him be. The god was out cold and, judging by the size of his stomach, had stuffed himself silly so nothing would wake him, anyway. He finished packing, took a cat nap, and brought his suitcases to the car a few hours later. Then he went to say goodbye to Loki. He shook the god awake, who awoke with a start and let out a huge burp. Tom rolled his eyes. "What time is it?" Loki asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand and his swollen tummy with the other.  
"It's early,"  
"What time does your flight leave?"  
"Late,"  
"Then why are you leaving now?"  
"Because I can't deal with this shit right now," Tom said coldly.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Loki asked quietly. "There's no food left in the house. Can't we at least go grocery shopping together before you leave?"  
"I'm leaving. Now," Tom stressed.  
"But what am I supposed to do for food?!" Loki asked, panic rising in him.  
"You'll figure it out, you're intelligent. Especially when it comes to getting food," he said callously.  
"Really, Thomas? A fat joke? I thought you'd at least be concerned for the welfare of your unborn child,"  
"I'm sure it can be sustained from your...current bulk...until I get home. It's only three months," he sneered cruelly.  
Despite how much Tom's words hurt, the god was desperate and begged, "Please take me with you,"  
"No, Loki," he said, leaving without looking back.

Tom's last words to him haunted Loki for weeks. Every time he heard them echo in his mind, he was transported back to that moment he hung from the Bifrost when Odin had said the very same thing, recalling the relief he felt when he'd let go. He longed to let go again but knew that in doing so, he'd lose his child. He dreamed of Tom that night, of being held in his strong, loving arms, and he felt comforted. When he awoke a few hours later, he wept bitterly when reality hit him. He wasn't safe. He was scared, alone, and heavily pregnant.


	7. Turning the Tables - Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's heartbroken, but Tom comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping chunks of time in the story to keep advancing the plot. Basically, Tom's working and Loki's barely existing without him. Think of it as me sparing you all the grisly details. Because I'm generous like that.  
> This chapter is full of angst. It hurt to write it. I'm so sorry.

After Tom had been gone for six weeks, Loki stopped taking care of himself. He just couldn't bring himself to. He convinced himself he'd trapped Tom with the pregnancy, and didn't deserve to be taken care of. He was as raw as an exposed nerve and withdrew into himself, using his pain and grief as a cocoon. He stopped bathing. He stopped sleeping until he was so tired, he'd pass out. Only then was he able to keep the nightmares at bay; when he was too exhausted to dream. He stopped eating. Not completely, of course, but he wouldn't eat more than a handful of crackers a day. Tom had been right, he didn't need any more food. He was heavy enough already. He pulled and pinched at the soft fat over his middle, wishing he could pull it from his body. His back ached. His heart ached. He was miserable and lonely, scared and uncertain about his future. He just didn't care anymore. Not even about his child. What did he know about fatherhood, anyway? He'd just end up fucking them up as badly as he'd been, if not worse. The child was better off not ever knowing the world and its cruelties, but he didn't take active measures to end the pregnancy. The child deserved more than that. But Loki didn't. He was nothing. Always had been, always will be. He stayed in this mindset, trapped by his own self-loathing, until Tom returned home.

Loki heard the key turn in the door, but didn't look up from the book he was reading. The baby was stronger than he'd thought and now that he was in his sixth month of pregnancy, he wanted to read as much as possible on the subject, even if Midgardian and Jotun physiology differed greatly.  
"Hey, Lo," Tom said softly, setting his bags down. He held his arms out to the god. They'd parted on horrific terms and he knew he'd hurt Loki deeply, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. Not over the phone. He'd wanted to do it properly, in person, and had a special box of chocolate truffles in his carry-on as an apology. He knew it wouldn't make up for all the cruel things he'd said, but he wanted to at least make an effort.  
"Hi," Loki smiled weakly from the sofa.  
"Come here," Tom coaxed. "I need to hold you,"  
Loki stood and Tom's heart dropped into his stomach. His formerly plump (OK, fat) boyfriend was thin as a rail, his face gaunt, dark circles under his eyes. His hipbones jutted out painfully, exposed by his low-rise jeans. "Oh my god. Loki!" Tom exclaimed as his eyes darted to the god's middle. The skin was stretched painfully taut over their baby, so thin Tom could see the blue veins, starkly contrasting with the new stretch marks caused by the pregnancy. "What happened?!"  
Loki just shrugged. "I lost some weight,"  
"What? Why? On purpose?"  
"You were right. I was heavy enough to not have to worry about food. I got takeaway the first few weeks but then...who cares, right? So I stopped eating for a few days. When I was hungry, I'd get a few crackers,"  
"And that's how you've been...living? If you can call it that. Why?"  
Loki sighed heavily. "Because, quite frankly Thomas, I don't deserve happiness. I'm a monster. I've always been a monster,"  
"Lo! You're not a monster! Who told you that?"  
"You did," Loki whispered.  
Tom's chest tightened as a lump formed in his throat and tears pricked at his eyes. "I know. Oh, Lo, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. Baby. Please," he pleaded. He felt absolutely, utterly helpless. All he could do was cry. They were the kind of tears that were so painful they were silent. His shoulders shook with quiet sobs as he imagined his angel god home alone, pregnant, scared, confused. He should've halted production, indulged Loki when he'd begged him to take him along, something, _anything_. He'd known full well his parting words would cut Loki to the bone, but he hadn't meant to break his spirit. The light in his eyes was gone, and it was all his fault. He crossed the room and tentatively brought his hand to Loki's cheek, feeling his heart break when the god turned away. "Fair enough," Tom said softly, voice breaking on the words. He went upstairs, buried his face in Loki's pillow, inhaling his scent, and sobbed like a child.


	8. Turning the Tables - Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's come home in body, and has to find his way back into Loki's broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to fix the mess I made in the last chapter.

Some time later, Tom didn't know how long, he felt the space on the bed behind him dip and felt movement. He was still crying, and didn't want to face Loki. He didn't feel strong enough. He was too ashamed. He suddenly found himself naked. _His magic must've returned_ , he thought absurdly. He then felt the god's long arms snake around his waist and he pushed back into Loki. The god pressed his belly forward, its round heaviness fitting perfectly into the small of Tom's back. The man placed his hands over Loki's and sighed heavily, his composure slowly returning. "I'm so sorry, Lo. I never should've left. I was angry. You should've told me the instant you suspected you could've been pregnant,"  
"I didn't know," Loki insisted. "I didn't think it was possible. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you,"  
"I know," Tom said, turning to face Loki. "You're so thin," he said absently, fresh tears washing over him.  
"Shhhh," the god cooed soothingly as he held the weeping human close to his chest.  
Vaguely, Tom noticed that Loki's chest wasn't as bony as the rest of his body. It was warm and soft, almost as if he'd developed...breasts. He pulled back, noticing that his own chest was covered in warm, sticky fluid. He looked at Loki and confirmed what he'd thought: his partner now had full, lush breasts that hung heavily and engorged on either side of the bulging belly housing their child. He also noticed, cock twitching with excitement, that Loki was leaking milk, fat beads forming on his full nipples and running down the swollen globes of flesh.  
"Do...do they hurt?" he asked hesitantly.  
"They ache terribly. My milk came in weeks ago and I've needed to pump desperately, but I was too despondent to take action. The physical pain was a welcome distraction,"  
"I'm sorry," Tom whispered again. "I know I don't deserve it, but...I could help relieve the pain," he said shyly.  
A smile played at Loki's lips as he guided Tom's head to his left breast and helped him to latch on and begin nursing. Tom suckled gently at first, not wanting to pain Loki further, finding the rich, thick milk warm and sweet, slightly tangy and unlike anything he'd ever tasted. When Loki didn't give any sign of pain, Tom fed greedily and instead of a trickle, was rewarded by a strong, steady stream of Loki's breast milk. He fed for about thirty minutes before he felt Loki's breath, hot and moist against his ear. "That one's drained, love, but my right one is absolutely full to bursting with nourishment for you,"  
Tom latched to Loki's right breast then, draining it, as well. When it, too, was drained, Tom rolled off and on to his back, his belly warm and heavy, full with Loki's milk. The god bent down and laid a gentle kiss to his human's swollen middle and began expertly rubbing the bloated expanse of flesh. Tom burped softly, utterly sated, and drifted off despite the pressure in his overly full tummy.


	9. Turning the Tables - Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've forgiven one another, Tom encourages Loki to begin eating again, for everyone's own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit more angst before things get better.

Tom awoke from his milk-induced haze to Loki writhing behind him. "No. Thomas, no. Please!"  
The human leaned over the god and realized he was sleeping. He shook him gently. "Lo. Wake up, Lo,"  
Loki squealed and murmured unintelligibly but when Tom shook him again, he saw the god's eyes squeeze shut tighter, as if he were afraid to open them. "No. Please don't make me open my eyes," he whimpered softly.  
"Loki, why? I want to look into those beautiful eyes of yours,"  
"S'a trick," he mumbled.  
Tom chuckled. "That's more your thing, Lo, now c'mon and open up,"  
"Noooo!" he whined. "You'll just be gone when I do,"  
"What?" Tom asked, puzzled.  
"I...I just..."  
Tom pulled Loki into his arms and gently rubbed his belly, placing a warm soothing hand across its fullest point. He felt a small kick and welled up. "It's OK, baby," he cooed soothingly, kissing the top of his trickster's raven-locked head. "I've got you, I've got you," he soothed, rocking him gently.  
Loki cautiously opened an eye and peered up at Tom. "You're here," he breathed in amazement.  
"Yea. I came home last night. Don't...you don't remember any of that, Lo?"  
"I thought it was a dream. After you left...my mind would play tricks on me. I'd have nightmares about you leaving and not coming back," he said quietly, blinking back tears at the memory. "That's when I stopped sleeping willingly. I found that if I let myself just pass out from exhaustion, I wouldn't dream. It was the only way I could protect myself. Sometimes...sometimes the dreams were good ones. You'd be holding me and I'd feel safe. Those didn't happen too often. Then," he continued, his voice breaking, "I'd wake up. And I'd remember. And I'd lose you all over again. It got to be too painful. I thought this," he gestured to Tom, "was all another cruel dream and I didn't want to hurt anymore. That's why I didn't want to open my eyes,"  
"So you stopped eating _and_ sleeping?"  
"Yes," he admitted quietly, looking down, eyes filling with tears as he hugged his belly protectively. "I know I should've taken better care of us. I'm so ashamed. Please don't think less of me,"  
Tom kissed his shoulder gently. "Never. I love you, Lo. C'mon, I'll make you some breakfast,"  
"I love you too, Thomas,"

After a short stack of pancakes, orange juice, toast, sausage, hash browns, and eggs, Loki leaned back and burped. He felt fuller than he had in months, the baby kicking furiously, protesting the encroachment Loki's large food intake was having on its living quarters. The god stood up and clutched his bulging belly, rubbing desperately to try and relieve the ache.  
"Christ, Lo, are you alright? That wasn't much of a breakfast for you given what you've been through,"  
"My stomach obviously shrunk when I decreased my food intake, you twat," he hissed furiously.  
"It's good to have you back, Lo," Tom chuckled, ignoring the insult, guiding Loki, waddling once again, to the couch, rubbing his very warm, very heavy belly as the god fell asleep with his head in his lap. Tom dozed too, relieved he'd finally gotten some food in him.


	10. Turning the Tables - Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to have his god back up to the weight he was before Tom's departure in time for the birth of their child, he finds a sneaky way to stuff Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and sweet belly stuffing

Tom awoke a few hours later and set out a large bag of chocolates next to the couch. Then he went back into the kitchen and started the custard for chocolate ice cream cooking while he sliced potatoes and onions for homemade salt & vinegar chips with homemade onion dip. Once the custard was churning in the machine and the potato chips were draining, he prepared the macaroni and cheese, replacing the milk in the original recipe with heavy cream. He put the cookies in the oven along with the rich, cheesy dish.  
When everything was ready, he went to check on Loki, who was awake and happily munching on the chocolates, watching SpongeBob SquarePants. Tom sat down next to him and held out the carton of fresh ice cream and a spoon. "Hungry?" he asked.  
"I could eat," the god replied, shoving the last of the chocolate in his mouth. He mindlessly ate his way through an hour of the cartoon and, without noticing, had finished the entire gallon. He squirmed and rubbed at his side.  
"You alright?" Tom asked, running his hands over Loki's middle and working out the gas as the god let out a wet burp.  
"Mmmm," he purred, rubbing his belly. "That felt good,"  
"Good," Tom replied, patting Loki's gut and getting up. "I'm gonna put the spoon in the dishwasher. Want anything?"  
"I'm OK,"  
Tom came back with the chips and dip, smiling when Loki looked at the bowl curiously and sniffed. "Chips?"  
"Homemade salt and vinegar. Onion dip, too,"  
"Gimme!" Loki snatched away the snack and polished off the entire batch. He leaned back into the couch cushions and undid the tie of his pajama bottoms at his waist, relief flooding over him as his belly was allowed to swell.  
"Thirsty?" Tom asked.  
"Parched,"  
Once again, Tom retreated to the kitchen as Loki watched cartoons, this time coming back with a gallon of chocolate whole milk. He poured Loki a tall glass and stuck a green bendy straw in it, watching as his boyfriend sucked it down greedily, holding it out for a refill. "Good?"  
"Yes. It's so rich!" he added, rubbing slow circles into his tummy, which was growing fuller and heavier by the minute.  
"They only had whole," he lied. "Sorry,"  
"S'al*burp*right *hic*," The telltale signs of Loki's fullness were starting to set in as his belly became more engorged, shirt riding up, but he kept absently holding his glass out for more, eventually finishing the entire gallon as Tom helped him out of his shirt and prodded his round tummy, now packed with as much food as baby.  
"How ya doing?" Tom asked, patting Loki's bloated tummy.  
"Mmmm. *buuuuuurp* I'm all sloshy," he groaned, framing his distended middle with his hands.  
"I'll go get something to soak up the liquid," Tom said, and returned with a batch of chocolate chip cookies which Loki happily gobbled up, only showing a small sign of slowing down as he began sweating slightly, breathing becoming a bit more labored.  
"*hic**buuuuuuuuuuurp* Ooof. No more, Thomas. Please," he moaned uncomfortably. "Shhhhh," he cooed, rubbing his bulging midsection, trying to calm the baby pressing frantically against his engorged stomach organ as it fought for space in his rapidly filling gut.  
"Are you sure I can't tempt you with mac and cheese?"  
"Oooof, positive," he replied, slapping the taut flesh covering his abdomen.  
"Very well," Tom brought out the entire pan and made a show of eating it himself but before he could ingest a single mouthful, Loki was fighting against the weight of his heavy belly and struggled to a sitting position, his gut hot from overuse as it rested in his lap.  
Loki sniffed in the direction of the pan curiously. "Is that the one with bacon and blue cheese?"  
"And the basil-breadcrumb topping. The very one,"  
"Oooof," he muttered, cradling his belly. "Forgive me," he cooed softly, rubbing his hand over the swell and taking the pan from Tom, balancing it on the top of his belly and eating greedily as Tom hid his shit-eating grin behind a phony sneeze. "Bresh you," Loki said through a mouthful of the cheesy deliciousness.  
Tom gently rubbed his belly as he ate, silently willing him to relax and let his stomach muscles stretch to accommodate the remainder of the pasta. It worked and soon Loki was leaning back, empty pan sitting on the top of his engorged tummy, pants pulled under his swollen belly, full with more food than baby by now, bloated, panting, sweating, hiccuping, and burping. He longed to put his hands all over Loki's mounded belly, to rub it until he felt comfortable enough to let the food coma take him, but he had one more mission. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, walking over to his messenger bag to retrieve the box of truffles. He opened it and offered it to Loki.  
"No," he squealed, pushing it away.  
"Lo! I got these for you special. As an apology," he said, feigning hurt. "C'mon. I'll feed them to you..." He was almost purring.  
Placidly, Loki opened his mouth and let the rich confection melt on his tongue. Tom rewarded him with a kiss, tasting the chocolate on his tongue. Too glutted and sleepy to argue, Loki ate the rest of the chocolates, burping softly as his food coma washed over him, vaguely aware of Tom's large, warm hands rubbing soothingly over his aching middle.


	11. Turning the Tables - Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's decided to treat Loki to mark the beginning of his seventh month of pregnancy, but the god distracts him. Kinkiness and belly rubs ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff

"Good morning, darling," Tom whispered, pulling Loki close to him.  
The god stretched lazily, resting a hand on his soft belly. Tom drank in his form, relief washing over him. In the month since he'd been home, Loki had put on a tremendous amount of weight. His face was full and soft, his cheekbones no longer visible; his double chin had returned with a vengeance, as well, and a very thick layer of plush, soft, pillowy fat cushioned his entire body. Tom could barely feel their baby moving underneath the blubber, criss crossed with bright red stretch marks. Tom couldn't resist pushing his tongue into Loki's deep, cavernous belly button, probing insistently. His trickster squealed and tried to push him away, but Tom sunk his face deep into Loki's squishy tummy and blew a raspberry, causing him to collapse into a fit of giggles as he clutched his belly. "No fair!" he panted. "You can't take advantage of a fat, pregnant person!"  
"And who's gonna stop me, porky?" Tom teased, poking his gut.  
"I'm hungry," Loki said suddenly. "Like, _really_ hungry,"  
"Want me to cook for you?"  
"Yes. Do you know what day it is today, Thomas?"  
"No," he replied casually, feigning ignorance.  
Loki looked hurt. "It's the beginning of my seventh month of pregnancy," he said, wiggling his belly for Tom. "Rub it," Loki demanded.  
Tom chuckled. "I know what day it is," he replied, kissing Loki's tummy tenderly.  
"Rub my belly!" Loki demanded with a slight whine.  
"Very well, but are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until after you've eaten? I plan on spoiling you today, stuffing you fuller than you can possibly imagine,"  
"Do your worst, Thomas. My appetite has returned with a vengeance now that I've gotten so heavy again. Plus your child is the most gluttonous creature I've ever encountered," he huffed indignantly.  
Tom laughed heartily. "And you didn't need any help in the gluttony department. Let me get dressed," When he stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed Loki gently massaging his breasts, suddenly realizing how full they'd gotten. "Are..." he nodded.  
"No, they're quite engorged and very painful. My milk production increased rapidly once I began eating so much again. I've been in considerable discomfort for some time," he winced as he continued rubbing. "Are you very hungry, Tomas?"  
"Famished," he purred, settling in beside Loki, hand draped over his belly, and began nursing.

"Ooof!" he exclaimed, rolling onto his back, breathing shallowly under the weight of his warm, round, milk-swollen belly. "Please," he panted. "Loki. Help," he gasped painfully, rubbing his bloated stomach.  
He was comforted when he felt the god's immense weight settle over his thighs, then warm hands began expertly kneading the taut skin stretched tight over his bulging middle. He sighed in relief. "Thank you,"  
"You're welcome, Thomas," Loki replied leaning over to kiss his mortal before sleep claimed him.  
"'Scuse me," he giggled as he burped softly into Loki's mouth.  
"Sleep, Thomas. I'll come lay with you after I've eaten," 


	12. Turning the Tables - Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets greedy and has Tom's credit card.

"Yes, you dull creature, one of everything on the menu!" he huffed indignantly. It was the 17th time he'd been asked that in as many phone calls, and he was starting to get offended. He didn't understand why such a simple request should be met with that much confusion.

Once all the food had been delivered, filling up every empty space of the living room, Loki tucked in and ate like a starving man. He plowed through the litany of food at record speed, only stopping when Tom finally came downstairs, refreshed but still full, rubbing his eyes with one hand, his belly with the other. "Lo, I thought you were...Lo?" he chuckled.  
Loki was rubbing at his hugely distended stomach while he frantically shoveled food into his mouth as if he'd never eat again. "What?" the god asked with genuine innocence, face flushed, lips red and swollen from overeating. He burped shameless as he shifted his hand's location on his belly, irritatedly trying to work out a gas bubble.  
Tom shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Scoot," he ordered his god, tapping the small of his back lovingly before settling on the floor himself, back against the couch. "Get your gluttonous self down here, if you can even move," he teased as he patted the space between his legs.  
Loki pushed himself off the couch and fell back, weighted down by his enormous gut. He succeeded the second time and settled in, sighing contentedly. "Can I lean back against you and have you rub my belly?"  
"Of course you can, sweetie. But aren't you terribly full?"  
"No," Loki replied. "I told you, your child is terribly gluttonous, it's eating everything,"  
"Then..."  
"I just love having my belly rubbed, Thomas. Hands. Belly. Rub. Now,"  
Tom laughed and massaged Loki's belly, working out air bubbles when he found them, chuckling each time Loki burped. "You're honestly not full?" he asked, incredulous.  
"No. I'm not hungry, but I'm not full, either. I'm trying to see how much I need to eat before I'm full. So far, I've eaten the full menus at ten restaurants," he informed Tom proudly.  
"Oh, god,"

By the time Loki finished everything, he felt full and happy, warm and sleepy, but by no means uncomfortable. He wriggled away from Tom and held his arms out. "Up," he whined. Tom stood up and hefted Loki to his feet. "Bed," he demanded, waddling off upstairs leaving Tom to survey the mess he was left to clean up. "Bed, Thomas! I'm really horny and too big to get myself off and this belly isn't going to rub itself!" Loki called, huffing.  
"Yes, dear," Tom followed obediently.


	13. Turning the Tables - Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom puts Loki on bed rest but he's crankier and more demanding than Tom bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angsty chapter, but it's kind of sweet.

"Why would a bed need rest, and what concern is it of mine that it does?" Loki asked with minor irritation as Tom put on fresh linens.  
"No, Lo, 'bed rest,'" he smiled in amusement. For all his cunning and intelligence, Loki could really be very literal in his understanding of certain aspects of Midgardian things which afforded him a very childlike quality. It was one of the things Tom loved most about him. "Bed rest is when a pregnant person shouldn't be moving around as much. It ensures the health of both the parent and the baby,"  
"Oh. But what if I need something? What if I'm hungry? Or if I have to pee? If I get bored? What if I'm hungry?"  
"You already asked that, Lo,"  
"But it's a very important question that requires an answer,"  
Tom kissed Loki's cheek lovingly and handed him a bell. "Ring this,"  
Loki's eyes glinted mischievously as he rang the bell. "I want a belly rub,"  
Tom sighed and obliged, smiling as Loki purred in contentment. "I love you more than anything in all the Nine Realms, Lo, but so help me, if you abuse that bell, I'll squash it with a hammer,"  
"As long as it's not Mjolnir!" he giggled.

As he neared his eighth month of pregnancy, Loki began nesting, insisting that Tom bring him every pregnancy book he could find, "especially that one that tells me what to expect when I'm expecting." Loki passed the time by reading the books until he was, in Tom's estimation, more educated than any obstetrician out there. He brought him his hourly snack, grilled cheese and tomato soup, and smiled as Loki pored over a book of baby names he had resting on his belly. "Hungry, Lo?"  
"Always," he replied, replacing the book with the tray.  
"Find any good names?" Tom asked, laying his head on the god's shoulder.  
"If it's a boy, Fredrik," Loki replied through a mouthful of sandwich. He swallowed thickly and laced his hands across his belly. "It's a derivative of her name," he said quietly. "If it's a girl..." he looked down, blinking rapidly as his voice broke. He didn't need to finish. Tom knew.  
He removed the tray and pulled Loki close, rubbing his belly soothingly. "It's OK, Lo. You can talk to me about her,"  
Loki's body shook with silent sobs. Tom had never seen him come so unglued. He shushed and soothed him as best he could, but had a sneaking suspicion that this release had been pent up since Frigga's death, making it long overdue. He wrapped his arms tightly, protectively around the sobbing god until his tears subsided. He held a tissue to Loki's nose and helped him blow his nose much as he would a small child. He dabbed his eyes and kissed a red, wet, swollen cheek. "The last thing I said to her was that she wasn't my mother,"  
"Why?" Tom asked gently.  
"I was hurt. She didn't defend me to Odin. Or to stupid Thor. They never came to visit me. She loved me very much, in her own way, but Odin was very domineering. She was never able to show preferential treatment towards me. He wouldn't allow it. But she lied to me, too, just like Odin. Her betrayal hurt the most. It still does. And it hasn't subsided over time, it's still just as painful as if it'd happened mere hours ago,"  
"Oh, Lo, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. But she knew you didn't mean it. I promise you that she died knowing you loved her, thought of her as your mother. You'll see that after you give birth to our little one. A parent always can feel a child's love, no matter how loudly they claim the opposite," he cooed as he rocked Loki.  
"Since I've been with you, it's been bearable. You make me forget because you make me feel so loved,"  
"You _are_ loved, Lo," he murmured, placing a warm hand over Loki's belly. "You both are,"  
"I know. Thank you, Thomas,"  
Tom sighed, wishing he could take Loki's pain on himself. "You're welcome. I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you some fresh soup and make you a new sandwich. The father of my child isn't going to eat cold food,"  
Loki, overcome with emotion and an overwhelming sense of love, felt the sting of tears again. "Thank you for taking such good care of me,"  
"There's nothing else I'd rather be doing," Tom smiled warmly. And he truly meant it.


	14. Turning the Tables - Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explains to Tom what to expect from the birthing process, and not a moment too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead a bit.

"So, Lo...you never told me how you're...well, how the baby's going to come out," Tom said, slightly anxious. Loki was two days past his due date, and suddenly Tom felt very unprepared. He wished Loki could stay pregnant forever.  
Loki lifted the covers back and lifted his belly up so Tom could get a clearer view of the underside. "See that round little pucker of skin?" he asked, pointing to an area just above the base of his penis.  
"Yes,"  
"Well, that's the Jotun equivalent of a woman's birth canal. I managed a small spell to get some books I could study for reference," he explained when Tom gave him a questioning look. "I was planning to nap anyway, so I put my remaining energy to good use. I was smart," he said with a self-satisfied grin.  
"You were," he praised, rewarding the god with a deep kiss and rub of his belly. Loki purred and arched up into the touch as much as he could under the weight of his heavy tummy. "Are you scared?"  
"Terrified. You?"  
"I've never been so frightened in my life. But we'll get through this, Lo. Together," Loki kissed the mortal hungrily as he rutted against him with his belly, pulling a low moan from Tom's lips. "Fuck, that feels good. You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"  
"Show me, Thomas," Loki breathed, voice husky with desire.  
Tom chuckled deep in his chest. "Look at you. Nine months pregnant, actually overdue, and still as insatiable as ever," he grinned, rolling Loki to his back. He prepped himself in record time, then made a show of lubing Loki's thick cock, ensuring his ministrations brought the god as much pleasure as possible before sinking down onto him and riding him until they both collapsed from exhaustion, falling asleep wrapped in one another's arms.


	15. Turning the Tables - Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's here!!!

Loki awoke a few hours later to a sharp stab of of pain in his belly. He dropped a cautious hand to where the cramp was and rubbed gingerly, gritting his teeth and softly hissing. He looked at the slumbering mortal next to him and, not wanting to wake him, plodded to the bathroom in his bare feet. He lay on the cool tile floor, affording some relief, and dozed.

"Lo?" Tom called when it was light out.  
"I-in...in here," the god replied.  
Tom wandered into the bathroom, completely unprepared for the sight of Loki, pale, sweating, and panting, laying in the middle of the floor. "My god, what happened?"  
"I'm checking the ceiling for an even paint job, Thomas. What the fuck? I'm in labor, you twat!" he grunted through another contraction.  
Tom stifled the urge to laugh at Loki's annoyance. "I'll be right back,"  
He returned minutes later and held his hands out. "We need to get you back to the bed, this is going to get messy,"  
Loki allowed himself to be helped up, then laid on the bed, on which Tom had placed a plastic sheet. "Good idea," Loki smirked.

***

"One more, Lo, one more!" Tom encouraged, wiping Loki's head with a cool rag. After 15 hours of labor, the god was hardly in any state to object to being fussed over.  
The god gritted his teeth and gave one more final push, nearly weeping in relief when he heard a small cry from Tom's arms. "Is...is...what...?" Loki panted.  
"Frigga," Tom murmured. "I'm gonna go clean her up, then you can hold her. You did such a good job, baby," he cooed, giving the god a gentle kiss. "Thank you," he whispered.  
Once Frigga was nestled in his arms and the pain of his ordeal had subsided, Loki gazed down at his daughter. His eyes widened in horror at the powder blue skin. "She's a monster," he said quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki refused to interact with Frigga for months after her birth. Her slightly Jotun appearance brought too many painful memories of his youth to the forefront for Loki, and he wouldn't leave the bedroom. Tom worried over him, insisting he eat whenever the baby was asleep to keep his strength up.

"Lo?" he said quietly one day, three months later, as he fed the god some homemade soup.

"Mmmm?"

Tom took a deep breath, bracing himself for the reaction. "Frigga needs her father. Both of them. Please, won't you hold her? She's so beautiful and she's growing so quickly. I don't want you to miss out on any more than you already have," he pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I can't bear to be a single parent. I haven't the strength,"

Loki looked at his love and his resolve broke. He couldn't hurt him any more. "Bring her to me," he grumbled.

Tom's face lit up as he went to get their child and placed her in Loki's arms. She opened her eyes and cooed at the god, grasping for his finger. In spite of himself, Loki smiled. "She's beautiful,"

The human smirked. "I told you. Because so are you. In both your forms,"

Loki smiled shyly. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I've just...I've been terribly depressed,"

Tom kissed him deeply but tenderly. "I know. But it's OK. You're here now,"

"I am," Loki murmured in agreement. "And I'll never leave you again, you have my word. You're my family. I couldn't be happier. Thank you,"

Tom stroked Loki's cheek. "You're welcome, my love,"

"In a few months, we can try for a sibling for her," Loki smirked.

"I'd love to have a large family," Tom admitted.

"And I'd love to give you a large family," Loki replied with a contented smile. He was finally in a home where he belonged.


End file.
